Fix A Heart
by callthedoc-tor
Summary: A girl just moved to where Kendall lived. Kendall's best friend daring him a bet and it involved the new girl. What could that be? Then what will happen? RE-WRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Fix A Heart: Chapter One**

**.**

**Kendall's POV**

**.**

I pushed open the glass doors then making my way to my first class, English. If we're talking about the subject, was kinda boring but if we're talking about the teacher, she was ok but she was stern.

The hall was empty, of course. I was late, again. Mom forgot to wake me up and my alarm decided not to wake me up, so here was the result.

Once I arrived at my class, I opened the door quietly. I looked up, Ms. Claire was writing on the board and I think she didn't notice me. I closed the door quietly, then tip-toed hoping not to get caught.

"Wait up, Kendall."

Fuck. Here goes.

"Hey, Ms Claire." I greeted her sheepishly. And she wasn't like the other teacher, because she was still young. She was in mid twenty. As I was saying, she was stern but ok.

"Why are you late Kendall?" She asked in a stern tone.

"I...woke up late. Sorry?"

I watched as she sighed. "Fine. But this once again, if you ever late again, I'll make you run around the field for five minutes."

The class began to laugh.

I glared at all of them.

Ms. Claire turned to face the students, "And this rule is for all of you."

I looked at them smugly.

"Go sit, Kendall."

I nodded then made my way to my usual seat. Apparently, my seat was occupied with Greg. I approached him and glared at him. He looked up from his notebook and practically stood up from his seat and sat down at the back of the class. I rolled my eyes. _Nerd._

**.**

* * *

**.**

"My my my, Kendall. Two days ago, Rachel. 5 days ago Mia and last week, Michelle?" Brian, my best bud, laughed.

"Well, what can I say." I laughed along with him.

Suddenly, Brian had this mischievous smirk on his face and grinning. "What are you up to?" I asked him.

"Let's make a bet."

I grinned back at him. Oh, this interesting. "What bet?"

"I bet you 30 bucks if you can sleep with a girl in three weeks." Brian flipped his brown hair then wiggling his eyebrows. He held up his index finger, "BUT, _I_ pick the girl."

I whined. "God... you choice always low."

"Hey!"

"Kidding dude, and but seriously, please not the nerds." I pleaded.

He shrugged and began to look around. "Nina...no. Sarah, nope. Tracy...oh so not. Natasha, bitchy but no. Lisa...too literate. Ah! Her." Brian pointed a girl across the room. I noticed she was with Beth, from my English class. "Oh! And she's the new girl!"

I looked at her intently- her back was facing me- she had long brown hair and a very good curve, her height looked like a bit over my shoulder.

Hmm, 30 bucks was pretty much. But that's not enough, "50 bucks, then we have a deal."

Brian bit inside his cheek pausing for a minute, "Alright. 50 bucks. If you lose, that means?"

"I have to pay you." I rolled my eyes.

He grinned smugly, "Of course. Deal?"

Sleep with a new girl was sometimes easy, and sometimes not. Depends on her. But, I couldn't back out and if I lose this bet, I'd lose my pride. That wasn't what I want. And this shouldn't such a big deal.

I looked at the girl again then at Brian, "Deal."

Just then, the bell rang. Brian patted my shoulder, "Alright dude. I've got to go, see ya after school!" With that he left.

Alright, that's began.

.

* * *

.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kendall or the girl's name later, I just borrow her name.**

**Re-written but the plot still the same, maybe I'll change it a little. Btw, short, I know, but next chapter I'll make it longer. I already have the second chapter half-written, so I hope I can finish it tomorrow then upload it. So, please give this story some feedbacks! ;)**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

.

.

.

The bell rung, students all quickly made their way to their next classes. As for Kendall Schmidt himself, he nonchalantly walked down the hallway to his next class, History. Oh Joy, he thought. He's never a fan of it actually. He's always hate history no matter what circumtances he was in.

But that's changed when he walked through the door and spot someone he's been looking for.

Kendall's mouth curled into an o shaped. He ran his hand through his hair, making it looked more messy but still presentable.

He walked to the seat next to the person, he sat down then putting his bag aside. Kendall leaned over and said, "Hey."

The girl next to him looked up, wanting to confirm that he's talking to her, "Uhm, me?" She pointed at herself.

"Of course you," he smiled cheekly, "who else?" then he winked.

"Well," she began, "there are few students here that maybe you were talking to one of them." She shrugged, then went to read her book again.

Kendall's smile fade a little, just a little. He's not giving up. He leaned forward a little, scanning the cover of the book that the girl read. The Hunger Games.

"Oh, you like The Hunger Games?" Kendall suddenly asked. Deep down, he didn't even know the Hunger Games. He just knew the plot of the book, that's all. And even, he knew it from his cousin that really obsessed with the Hunger Games. Plus, he didn't like the book at all, he's not interested in a bit.

"Urm, yeah." She turned to look at him again, "you like them?"

Kendall lied, "yeah. That's a great book." He forced a small smile.

"Really?" She smiled at him. "I really love this book. Have you watched the movie?"

Kendall just could nod his head, listening to her babbling. In other girls, he'd find this annoying from hell no end. But as if she's the one who babbled about anything to Kendall, he just could hear her, nod his head in agreement or showing that he's undestand.

But...

...Why did he felt like he's familiar with her?

He didn't even know her name.

He just knew her.

He just met her right now.

This was even their first meeting.

It's weird. And odd, for Kendall.

The blond boy pushed his thought aside, and said something that'd make her stop, "I get it, it's really great book," he said, emphasizing great. The girl shut her mouth immediately, looking up at him. "but I didn't know you, are you new?"

The girl closed her book, then putting both of her elbows on top of the book. "Yeah." She answered.

"What's your name?" He asked, eager to know her name.

"Jessica, or you can call me Jess."

"Oh, hey Jess, nice to meet you. I'm Kendall." He grinned at her, showing his dimples. "Where are you come from?"

Jess told him where she came from. They ended up talking and asking each other. Even the coversation went smoothly.

.

But little did they know, someone was watching them with hatred...

.

i lied...i'm sorry. i should've posted this like...one month ago? probably, but school kept me busy. then exams. and this seems not interesting anymore for me and i think even for all of you who reads this. i know, shucksss story. :) but thanks who read anyway. if you want anything happen and make the story interesting, go on, i'm not complaining. :) i'll update soon as i can.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter **three**

.

.

.

The progress Kendall had made in the past few days was a big two thumbs up for Kendall. He had made friends with Jessica, no, _close _friend. Kendall being the popular, and Jessica, well, new student that's not popular, was dragged to the popular world. Every girls in school would want to be in Jessica's position.

And they both really opened up. Like, goofy around in the school hall where everybdoy could watch them. Kendall knew everybody might be questioning him why did he even made friends with such...not a popular girl. But, Kendall did not even care.

.

Kendall leaned against the brick wall next to the front door of his school, waiting for the brunette girl he was looking for since he arrived at 's almost twenty minutes before the bell - he was even surprised he could be woke up early - but the brunette he was looking for still had not come.

He anxiously looking over at his watch over and over again. He didn't know why he was anxious either, but he did feel it.

When Kendall pulled out his phone to dial her number, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Kendall reflexly jumped, then turning around, instanlu clutching his heart and said, "Oh God, you scared me! Why are you-" Kendall stopped his sentence when he looked up and saw that the person was not the person he was looking for.

"Hi Kendall!" Sarah, school slut - as everyone says - greeted him happily with her skimpy outfit and make up that's obviously too much. in every infos, that's really obvious that Sarah had a crush on Kendall...or just trying to sleep with him but never granted.

"Oh, hi Sarah." Kendall replied lazily, the turning back around, looking at the school gate, waiting for Jessica again.

Sarah sighed, "Kendall..." she whined, then walked around to stand in front of Kendall. Her face lit up again and she smiled sweetly at Kendall, "do you have plans tonight?" she looked up at him, and batting her eyelashes seductively at him.

Kendall's eyebrows rose. He fought the urge to snap at her but he did against it, "sorry, I have plans." he said simply.

As if on cue, a familiar brunette walked passed the school gate, with white loose tanktop, leather jacket, and jean shorts. If Kendall had to admit, Jessica looked hot in those clothes.

Kendall shook his head, but his head snapped up when Jessica spotted him and gave him a small wave. Kendall replied the wave but he looked at Sarah when Sarah asked him, "what plans?"

Kendall, still attention to Jessica, replied unconciously, "date with Jessica." with that, he walked past Sarah then went to hug Jessica.

Sarah stumbled backwards, then watched the couple when Kendall hugged Jessica, then lifted her in the air as Jessica squealed.

Sarah clenched her fists. She growled as her eyes followed Jessica's back, as Jessica and Kendall walked into the school, Sarah's eyes burning hole onto Jessica's back. With one last glared, she stomped off.

.

Kendall and Jessica walked into the school, with Kendall's arm around Jessica shoulder. Jessica had just told him about why she was late in the first place, that she had bad morning today. The pair walked down the hallway to their locker, looking so couple-y. When they arrived, they quickly grabbed their books that needed for the first class today.

Kendall grinned at Jessica and said, "come on, tell me more!"

Jessica looked at Kendall for a brief moment, then went back to putting her books to her bag, "Kendall, but it's so embarrassing!"

"Please?" Kendall pouted then giving her his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. Where was I?" She tapped her index finger to her chin, "Oh. Okay, so, when I ran out of my house, I did not think, I thought I was already 5 minutes late, meanwhile, from my house too school was 15 minutes away. So I ran, but, about halfway when I waited for the red light turned into the green one, I looked down then I realized I just on my slippers. but that's still nothing. the worst part was when I was about to turn around, since the rain just stopped, a car drove past me and the tire slammed into a dirty puddle which means I have to take a shower again! That's way I got late!" She exlaimed the last part, then glared at Kendall when he laughed loudly, tipping his head back. "That's not funny!"

Kendall made a face at her, "Ohhh," he said in a baby tone, "that's obviously funny!" he pinched both of her cheeks, grinning at her.

Jessica pouted at him and crossed her arms. Kendall, still pinching her cheeks with a little shaking them, his grin wider.

Kendall's hands dropped to his side, but one hand wrapped around Jessica's shoulder. "Fine, it's not funny. Tell you what, after school, we'll go to the park and buy you an ice cream, huh?" he said, looking down at her. Somehow, he knew she really loved ice cream.

Jessica looked up, beaming at him. "Chocochips?" She asked, her eyes were huge like a chilc. Kendall could not help but smiled softly at her cuteness.

"Chocochips it is!" he exclaimed at her. Just then, the bell rang, meaning that the first class was about to begin. "Okay, I'll walk you to your class!"

They both zipped their backpack, then making their way down the hallway.

Suddenly, Kendall had this nagging feelings. He didn't know why. But all he could figure out was just Jessica. They way she smiled up at him with her long eyelashes, her cheekbones, her deep dimple that just on her left cheek - which really cute to Kendall- and then her soft skin, smooth hair, then the way her hand fittted perfectly in his.

Kendall sighed softly and quitely but happily.

Wait...

...this's not happening. There's no way Kendall had feelings for her.

No, that's impossible, Kendall thought.

Then, one thing hit him. The thing why he was befriend with her in the first place.

...because of a _bet._

_._

_replies:_

_Dana2184: _thank youuuu! i've always enjoyed your reviews :) and i think i might include the baking scene...:D ;) oh, right, them...i'll change them, but i think not right now, next time, thank you for the warning :)

_so-complicated: _omg, thank you, your review makes me happy :) hahaha, i hope this'll be an interesting story toooooo :D

okay hi, thank you for who spent your little time just to read this story. and i hope you still enjoy it and stick with this one, and think this interesting :) thank you! :D your ideas is still open, just tell me, i'll try to fit it in. :)one more question, am i making rushing the story? if yes, please tell me. okay, so enjoy the chapter! :)


End file.
